My Life is Our Life
by Pholefan
Summary: Phoebe and Cole story full of romance, until something unexpected happens and makes it more interesting and confusing. Read and review! It's important to boost the writer's inspiration.
1. A future blessing or maybe not?

Good morning/evening/night, this story focuses mainly on the passionate and lovely couple of Charmed, **Phoebe Halliwell** and **Cole Turner**. There are also the other members of the Halliwell family; Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt and more. Ashley is an imaginative character I created. Here is the first chapter. . . ENJOY!

Chapter 1: A Future Blessing or maybe not?

It was morning and everyone was still asleep at the Halliwell Manor. Cole was also asleep on the bed, but out of a habit, without realizing it, he looked for Phoebe with his hands. He felt she was not close to him. He opened lazily his eyes and saw her at the end of the bed. He then dragged her closer to him and hugged her.

"Cole?" Phoebe said.

"Sh… Go back to sleep." Cole answered, closed his eyes and kissed lightly her head.

Phoebe sighed and held his hands that were encircling her. After a minute or two Phoebe opened her eyes unable to sleep no more. She turned to Cole facing his face and gently caressed it. Cole opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her.

"I woke you, huh?" Cole asked her with a hoarse voice from sleep.

"Well, yeah and I can't go back to sleep now." Phoebe answered.

"Sorry, but I wanted you close to me."

Phoebe smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"It's ok, it's 10 o'clock anyway." Phoebe told him after she looked at the clock on his nightstand.

"Mmm…" Cole uttered and Phoebe chuckled a bit.

"If you wanna sleep more, I'll let you." Phoebe said and tried to get up, when Cole grabbed her down.

"You're not going anywhere." Cole said looking at her with a grin and brought her closer to him.

"Yeah? Why not?" Phoebe asked him with a smile looking directly into his eyes falling into his deep gaze. Cole smiled and started kissing her. Phoebe responded to his kisses and soon Cole was on top of her, feeling her body with his hands…

After 2 hours Phoebe and Cole went downstairs to join the rest of the family for breakfast.

"Morning!" Phoebe said in a sweet voice, holding Cole's hand as they walked into the kitchen.

"Morning! You're early for breakfast!" Piper ironically said.

"Well, we had a breakfast of our own first…" Cole answered and Phoebe hit him playfully.

"I don't want to know!" Prue said.

"Me neither!" Piper agreed.

Phoebe and Cole laughed.

"So where is Leo?" Phoebe asked as she sat on a chair.

"The Elders called him…" Piper said annoyed.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure that he'll be back soon." Phoebe said as she got some coffee.

"I hope so, cause he seems to be more up there than down here." Piper said and suddenly they saw a white shape appearing in front of them. It materialized and it was a young girl. Everyone jumped and got up.

"Who are you?" Piper asked ready to blow her up.

"No, wait! I'm Ashley… I'm from the future... I think…" The girl answered a bit scared and looked at them with a confusing look.

"Ashley, who?" Phoebe asked.

"Mom?" Ashley said.

"Mom? Did you just call me mom!?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Oops…"

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

"Um… I told you I'm Ashley. I'm your daughter." She said as she looked at Phoebe and continued. "I was reading the Book of Shadows and by accident I read out loud the spell that goes back in time…"

"That's not reading! That's chanting! Why would you do that?" Prue said.

"I got excited about that spell that's why. I'm sorry aunt Prue."

"Ok, that's very weird." Phoebe said.

Ashley smiled to her.

"Um… Who's your… father?" Cole scratched his head and asked Ashley.

"I can't tell you." Ashley answered.

"Why not?" Cole asked again confused.

"Because it could change history and one thing I've been taught is that when going to the past you shouldn't change the future."

"How can that change history?" Cole made yet another question.

"Cause if you learn that, it might change history and I don't want another father. I love the one I have now or in the future… You know what I mean!" Ashley said and chuckled a little.

"So… I'm not your… father…?"

"Who said that?" Ashley answered.

"You know? Let's drop that subject and find a way to get you back." Prue said.

"Yeah." Piper agreed.

"Oh! Come on! Now, that I'm here I'd like to know you guys like you are now!" Ashley said excited.

"Well, I'd like to know you! After all you're my … daughter! Wow! I can't believe it!" Phoebe said.

Cole wasn't happy, actually he was a bit mad, because he wanted to know if Phoebe and he would have a daughter. But he sure thought that Ashley was charming. She was very beautiful and took after Phoebe a lot.

"Why did you tell us that Phoebe is your mother, then?" Cole said.

"I didn't intend to, it just slipped from my mouth." Ashley said.

"What year did you come from?" Piper asked.

"2029" Ashley said.

"Wow!!" Phoebe reacted.

"What year is it now?"

"It's 2010, sweetie." Phoebe told her.

"Aha!!! That's long time ago!" Ashley said.

"Yeah. How old are you?" Phoebe asked her.

"I'm 17."

Phoebe thought that she would have to get pregnant in 2 years according to that information and freaked out a bit. Cole made the same thought and wondered if there was a possibility that they'd break up in 2 years so that someone else was the father, but he didn't think that. He was almost sure that they would never break up. He didn't know what could possibly make them break up.

"Let's go upstairs to the Book." Prue said and everyone followed.

"Why can't I stay here for a while? I have loads of homework in the future and I prefer to avoid it, not to mention Alex…" Ashley said.

"Well, in that case you should go there faster!" Piper answered her and Ashley looked at her with disappointment.

"Um… are you a good student?" Phoebe asked her.

"Phoebe we shouldn't know anything!" Prue told her.

"Yeah, but that won't harm!" Phoebe said.

"Well, learning who the father is wouldn't harm either…" Cole said and Phoebe looked at him. Ashley answered to Phoebe's question fast so that the last question would be forgotten.

"Actually I'm not an A straight student, but I do well." Ashley said and smiled.

Phoebe smiled. "That's my girl! And who is Alex?" Phoebe asked curiously imagining that he might be her boyfriend.

"I don't want to talk about it! He is a big jerk, that's what he is!" Ashley said frustrated.

"A boyfriend?" Phoebe asked with a big smile.

"Ex! Ex boyfriend!" Ashley said.

"Why? What happened honey?" Phoebe asked again.

"Well, he plays guitar and he made a band, but he forgot to include me! Can you believe this?" Ashley said looking very mad.

"Are you a musician?" Piper asked Ashley.

"I sing."

"Really? That's great!" Phoebe liked that she could sing. She always loved music.

"Are you good?" Prue asked smiling.

"Hell yeah!" Ashley said full of confidence.

"Language!" Piper said.

"Cocky, are we? Cole asked Ashley crossing his hands and Ashley gave him a look. "Better than Phoebe?" Cole asked her.

"Wait! What? Where have you heard me singing?" Phoebe asked facing him.

"Well, sometimes when you have your headphones on and your eyes closed you don't know I'm there listening to you." Cole said and smiled.

"Oh!" Phoebe uttered and blushed from embarrassment.

"Mom rocks, but I think I can reach her voice by the time I'm her age." Ashley said and smiled.

"Wait, what?" Phoebe asked.

"Mom I can't talk more about the future…" Ashley looked at her with an almost sad face.

In the meanwhile Prue was flipping the pages.

"Nothing…" Prue said.

"Did you search every page?" Piper asked.

"If you want you can check it." Prue said and at that moment a demon attacked. He threw an energy bolt at Ashley.

"Careful!!!" Phoebe said full of agony and Ashley ducked. Cole threw him an energy bolt, but missed. The demon threw again an energy bolt, but to Cole this time and Piper froze them. Prue moved the energy bolt with her powers to the demon and he burst into flames. Cole unfroze and was about to shimmer, but stopped.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"Piper froze you and Prue killed the demon." Phoebe answered. "Are you ok?" She asked Ashley.

"Yeah."

"We'd better find a way to get you back… or forward… whatever…" Cole said and then Leo orbed in.

"Hey, the Elders said that a girl…" Leo started, but got caught off by his wife.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. She is Phoebe's daughter."

"Hi, uncle Leo!" Ashley said and hugged him.

"Oh, hi." Leo said confused and hugged her back. Cole was somehow jealous cause he was the only one who didn't know what was his relation with Ashley.

"So do they have any idea of how to get her to her time?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, they do. Actually you can leave it up to me. Are you ready to go?" Leo asked.

"No, I am not! I wanna stay more." Ashley complained.

"You should go. You'll meet us in the future!" Phoebe told her and winked at her. "Plus, you have to deal with Alex!" Phoebe told her again and smiled.

"He is f…" Ashley began saying.

"Ashley!" Phoebe said loudly. "Wow! Am I going to be like that in the future?"

"Actually you'll be awesome mom!" Ashley said joyfully and Phoebe giggled and hugged her tightly.

"Now let's go." Leo reminded her.

"Ok, I guess." Ashley hugged everyone and it was Cole's turn. Cole looked at her and Ashley hugged him.

"So are you still not gonna tell me?" Cole asked her.

"Sorry, but you will find out soon." Ashley told him and smiled.

"Bye honey!" Phoebe said and with that Leo orbed Ashley.

"I'm going to take a walk…" Cole said and was about to shimmer.

"Wait! Can I come?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure…" Cole answered and walked downstairs.

"Cole is not looking good." Piper told Prue.

"Can you blame him? I mean the daughter of the person you love the most comes and tells you that you might not be the father… It's hard."

"Yeah…" Piper said.

Outside Phoebe and Cole were walking and no one spoke. Phoebe didn't know what to say to Cole. Cole broke off the silence.

"I didn't sense her demonic powers."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"If she was my daughter she'd have demonic powers, but she didn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I told you."

"That doesn't mean that she's not yours."

"Doesn't it?" Cole looked at her with a question mark.

"No, it doesn't. Many things could change in the future."

"Like our break-up."

"Cole!" Phoebe said and stopped walking.

"What? I'm just facing the facts."

"Facts change."

"Really?" Cole asked with irony.

"Yeah!"

"You know I never thought of my future without you."

"You think about the future?"

"Well, I wanna be with you forever."

"Me too, but I never thought of being married or having a kid." Cole looked away.

"You have?!" Phoebe asked.

"Well… I think about us."

"What are you thinking about us?"

"Sometimes when you sleep, I stay up watching you and I think that I love you so much. You are my whole world. I couldn't imagine my life without you." Cole said to Phoebe looking her in the eyes and Phoebe smiled.

"I love you too! Very very very much baby."

"But I'm not the one you want to marry or have a child with." Phoebe grabbed him by his shirt and forced him to look at her.

"Cole I never said that I didn't want to marry you or have your child, but I never thought about that. I just … I … don't think I can explain to you so that you can understand."

"Is it so difficult?" Cole asked and Phoebe looked at him not knowing what to tell him next. Cole gave her a look and shimmered away. He didn't even care if anyone saw him. Phoebe started crying and decided to go back to the Manor. Things were pretty messed up…


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe heard a knock on her office door.

"Good morning." Cole greeted her.

"Hi." Phoebe said surprised.

"How are you?" Cole asked her and Phoebe looked down.

"Good." she said and looked at him again, "Υou?"

"You know." Cole told her and smiled.

"Cole, why are you here?" Phoebe asked him standing up.

"I wanted to see you." Cole said.

"Cole, there's something I want you to know." Phoebe told him getting closer to him.

"And that is?" Cole asked her looking into her eyes

Phoebe sighed.

"I'm pregnant." Phoebe told him and looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

He didn't say anything, but continued staring at her.

"Cole..." Phoebe started, but Cole cut her off.

"No wonder you glow." Cole told her and gave her a small smile.

"Which means..." Phoebe said.

"... Ashley is not mine." Cole finished her sentence.

Phoebe woke up and gasped, as she sat up and looked at Cole's side, only to find it empty.

"No." Phoebe whispered and got up going to her bathroom to throw some water to her face.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, tears threatening to pour down her face. Flashes of last night came to her mind and she couldn't believe that Cole was gone. He had shimmered and left her in the middle of the road, alone, confused, sad and concerned. She waited for him all night to come back, but he never did and she had finally managed to fall asleep, when she had that dream or maybe not...

"Was that a dream or a premonition?" Phoebe asked herself and looked down, "Oh, my God..." Phoebe said and went downstairs to the kitchen.

It was 4 in the morning, Phoebe made some coffee and sat on a chair.

_"I can't believe he hasn't come home. How can he do this to me? I have no idea where he is and I'm so worried. Damn it. We were so good, before Ashley showed up here. Why did he act like that? I'm stupid. I had no idea he was thinking about marriage. I have never thought of marriage. Ever. __What was I supposed to say? He thought that I'd marry him on the spot? Oh, Cole..." _Phoebe thought and she sighed.

Cole shimmered in the kitchen, without sensing Phoebe there.

"Cole." Phoebe stood up and looked at him.

Cole didn't speak, but kept looking at her, as she got closer to him and hugged him tightly. He responded to her hug and closed his eyes, taking in her scent.

"I'm sorry." Cole whispered in her ear.

Phoebe pulled away from him.

"Where the hell have you been? You just left me in the middle of the street, without telling me anything. Left me wondering where you are all night. I was so concerned. I didn't know what to think." Phoebe yelled at him, "I thought... I thought you left me." Phoebe said in a lower voice.

"I would never leave you. You are the love of my life, I would never ever leave you." Cole stressed his last words, "I'm sorry." Cole told her apologetically and held her hand.

"I'm sorry, too." Phoebe told him and kissed him passionately.

"I needed time to think." Cole told her still holding her in his arms.

"Baby, I..." Phoebe started, but Cole covered her lips with his fingers and shushed her.

"Phoebe, I didn't want to scare you. I guess, I was going too fast, but when your daughter showed up, I got scared. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me and Ashley never said you are not her father." Phoebe told him.

"I know, but I didn't sense her demonic half." Cole said.

"Cole, you never know. The future is the future and now we are in the present. Can we just let it go and go with the flow? I love you." Phoebe told him and kissed him before he could utter a word and shimmered them into their bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe woke up to find Cole sleeping next to her and she smiled. She got up and went downstairs.

"Morning!" Phoebe said and smiled.

"Hey, you look happy." Piper noticed.

"Well, Cole came home last night." Phoebe said and smiled.

"Oh, good!" Piper told her.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Phoebe told her as she sat down.

"About what?" Piper asked her curious.

"I... had a dream last night, before Cole came back" Phoebe told her.

"A dream? What kind of a dream?" Piper asked again.

"It was weird and I'm not sure it was a dream." Phoebe said.

"Not a dream? Honey, then what could it be?" Piper asked her.

Phoebe gave her a look.

"Oh, no. Premonition?" Piper said.

"Yes, but I'm not entirely sure. It felt very real..." Phoebe said, but Cole interrupted her.

"What felt real?" Cole said, hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Um, the 3D movie, Jane saw." Phoebe lied quickly.

"Jane, who?" Cole asked and sat down.

"You know, my friend Jane, who by the way invited us to her party tonight." Phoebe said.

"Oh, I forgot." Cole said and poured coffee in a cup.

"Yeah, so we're going." Phoebe told him.

"Do I really have to come?" Cole asked.

"Yes!" Phoebe told him.

"Don't you prefer stay in, eat pizza, cuddle and watch a movie, baby?" Cole told her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't even think it. We're not skipping Jane's birthday party." Phoebe told him.

"I had to try." Cole said and sighed.

"Piper, will you come help me choose an outfit for the party?" Phoebe asked Piper and stood up.

"Sure." Piper said.

Phoebe kissed Cole and followed Piper upstairs.

"Spill it sister. What did you see?" Piper asked her and Piper sighed.

"I saw me telling Cole I'm pregnant." Phoebe said.

"Was it the near future or...? Piper asked.

"I don't know, my hair were dark and I had bangs. I was in an office, so it was clearly the future." Phoebe let out.

"Well, that's good news if it was a premonition, right?"

"No, because Ashley wasn't Cole's." Phoebe said sadly.

"How do you know?"

"Because Cole said it."

"Honey, it sounds like a dream. You were tense, Cole wasn't here and Ashley surprised us. It was natural to see that."

"Piper, I don't know. I told you it felt very real, like a premonition. I've never had one in my sleep, but there is always a first time for everything, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, but you had to touch something to get a premonition."

"I was hugging Cole's pillow."

"Everything's gonna be ok. Come on now, let's find you a dress for tonight." Piper said and Phoebe smiled lightly.

* * *

It was 8:33 when Cole and Phoebe arrived at Jane's house.

"Phoebe you came! Hi!" Jane said when she saw Phoebe at her door.

"Yes, hi Jane! Happy Birthday!" Phoebe smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you! I missed you girl. Last time I saw you, was at Liam's party. What was that like a year ago?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you know, after we finished college we all kind of lost touch." Phoebe replied.

"And this is…" Jane said looking at Cole smiling.

"Cole! Cole Turner, my boyfriend." Phoebe told Jane.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jane." Jane said and shook hands with Cole.

"You too. Happy Birthday." Cole said and smiled.

"Thank you, come on in." Jane said.

"Thank you." Phoebe said and got in with Cole.

"Drinks are over there. Suit yourself. I'll be right back." Jane said.

"Oh yeah, let's drink." Cole said and Phoebe laughed.

"Bored already?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"I'm never bored when I'm with you, baby." Cole told her and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Is that so?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"Of course." Cole told her and kissed her.

"Want some vodka?"

"Sure." Phoebe smiled and Cole ordered their drinks.

"Here." Cole gave her the drink, when a guy approached them.

"Phoebe?"

"Brian, hi!" Phoebe said and hugged him.

"How have you been?" Brian asked her.

"Good. You?"

"Good. I'm glad to see you again."

"You too." Phoebe said and smiled.

"See you later." Brian smiled and left.

"Ex boyfriend?" Cole asked.

"No. Just a friend." Phoebe said.

"Hmm.." Cole said.

"What?" Phoebe asked with a wide smile knowing that Cole was jealous.

"Nothing." Cole told her and they walked towards a couch.

"Oh, I love this song." Phoebe said, when 'I Want to Know what Love is' started playing.

"Want to dance?" Cole asked and Phoebe took his hand smiling.

"Sure." Phoebe replied and Cole guided her to the dance floor grabbing her waist and bringing her closer to him.

"Hey, Phoebe is here?" Liam asked.

"Yeah!" Jane replied.

"Who's that guy she's dancing with?" Liam asked and sipped his drink.

"Her boyfriend." Jane said, "He's so hot."

"Please." Liam said.

"Jealous, are we?

"Of him? Come on!" Liam said, "Phoebe and I were together a long time ago."

"Not that long!" Jane said.

"Yeah, still. So what?" Liam said.

"Nothing, I just remembered what a mess you were after you broke up."

"As I said that seems like a long time ago. I've moved on and so is she."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Be my guest."

"I already am, Jane." Liam said and winked, while Jane stuck out her tongue.

"Phoebe." Liam called Phoebe.

"Liam. Hi!" Phoebe smiled and let go of Cole.

"How are you?" Liam asked and hugged her.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Me too. It's been a long time." Liam said.

"Yeah, it has." Phoebe told him and Cole coughed tactfully to get their attention.

"Oh, Liam, this is Cole. Cole, this is Liam."

"Nice to meet you." Liam said and shook his hand.

"You too." Cole said dryly.

"How have you been?" Liam asked Phoebe.

"Great. I'm still living with my sisters and Cole now." Phoebe said and looked at Cole smiling, "Things are still the same. You?"

"I'm working at my father's office." Liam said.

"That's great." Phoebe said.

...

**Ok, truth be told I had written half of this chapter, till before the party started, 1-2 months ago. My muse has totally gave up on me. I don't know what to write next. I have left my other stories, too. So, if anyone has any good idea about how this chapter should end, then please send me a message! Let me know in a review what you think of this, too. I'd really like to hear from you! I hope I'll continue writing my other stories soooooon... Peace!**


End file.
